pennyspoetryfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wind that Shakes the Barley
"The Wind That Shakes the Barley" is an Irish ballad written by Robert Dwyer Joyce (1836-1883), an Irish poet and academic. The Wind that Shakes the Barley :I sat within a valley green, :I sat there with my true love, :My sad heart strove the two between, :The old love and the new love, - :The old for her, the new that made :Me think of Ireland dearly, :While soft the wind blew down the glade :And shook the golden barley. :Twas hard the woeful words to frame :To break the ties that bound us :Twas harder still to bear the shame :Of foreign chains around us :And so I said, "The mountain glen :I'll seek next morning early :And join the brave United Men!" :While soft winds shook the barley. :While sad I kissed away her tears, :My fond arms 'round her flinging, :The foeman's shot burst on our ears, :From out the wildwood ringing, - :A bullet pierced my true love's side, :In life's young spring so early, :And on my breast in blood she died :While soft winds shook the barley! :I bore her to the wildwood screen, :And many a summer blossom :I placed with branches thick and green :Above her gore-stain'd bosom:- :I wept and kissed her pale, pale cheek, :Then rushed o'er vale and far lea, :My vengeance on the foe to wreak, :While soft winds shook the barley! :But blood for blood without remorse, :I've ta'en at Oulart Hollow :And placed my true love's clay-cold corpse :Where I full soon will follow; :And round her grave I wander drear, :Noon, night and morning early, :With breaking heart whene'er I hear :The wind that shakes the barley! Synopsis The song is written from the perspective of a doomed young co. Wexford rebel who is about to sacrifice his relationship with his loved one and plunge into the cauldron of violence associated with the Irish Rebellion of 1798. The references to barley in the song derive from the fact that the rebels often carried barley or oats in their pockets as provisions for when on the march. This gave rise to the post-rebellion phenomenon of barley growing and marking the "croppy-holes," mass unmarked graves into which slain rebels were thrown, symbolizing the regenerative nature of Irish resistance to British rule. As the barley will grow every year in the Spring time of the year this is said to symbolize Irish resistance to British oppression and that Ireland will never yield and will always oppose British rule on the island. The song is no. 2994 in the Roud Folk Song Index. There are numerous small variations in different performed versions, and many performers leave out the fourth stanza of Dwyer Joyce's original version. The above lyrics are as those printed in Joyce's original 1861 version. Recognition The song's title was used for Ken Loach's 2006 film of the same name, which won the Palme d'Or at the Cannes Music Festival. A short section of the song is heard being sung by Micheál Ó Súilleabháin's grandmother Peggy at his wake in the film. Cover versions The song has been covered by many artists including The Chieftains, Loreena McKennitt, The Dubliners, Dolores Keane, Dead Can Dance (sung by Lisa Gerrard), Altan, Solas, The Clancy Brothers and Tommy Makem, Dick Gaughan, Orthodox Celts, Amanda Palmer, Fire + Ice, The Irish Rovers (as "The Wind That Shakes the Corn"), Sarah Jezebel Deva, Martin Carthy, Declan de Barra, Belfast Food, Poets of the Fall and Glow. Other uses of the name * Seán Keating chose the title for a 1941 painting.http://www.whytes.ie/4ImageDisplay.asp?AUCTION=20060425&IMAGE=081 * A poem by the same name was published by Katharine Tynan. * This is also the name of a fast Irish reel. * The Wind That Shakes the Barley is also a novel by James Barke about the Scots poet Robert Burns; it was published in 1946, the first of a quintet of novels on the subject. * A studio album from Loreena McKennitt published in 2010. * A song of the same name appears on UK progressive rock band It Bites' comeback album The Tall Ships, released in 2008. References Category:Ballads of the Irish Rebellion of 1798 Category:Irish songs Category:19th-century Irish literature Category:1861 songs Category:1861 poems Category:Irish poems Category:19th-century poems Category:Text of poem